


You're Okay, Bear

by tahliaisnotonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Guns, Happy Ending, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Shooting, pastel!dan, punk!phil, war?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahliaisnotonfire/pseuds/tahliaisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are partners in crime with Chris, PJ, and Louise. Phil is the leader and Dan is his shy boyfriend who almost gets shot during a mission. Dan is scared Phil is mad at him for not doing his job correctly, but how could Phil ever be mad at Dan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Okay, Bear

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED: 05/09/16

Phil Lester took control of his group as he brought them backstage to the secret layout they were meant to be in. Phil was the leader of a supposed ‘crime’ gang. Gang? Was that a cool enough name? Either way, it didn’t matter. His members consisted of Chris Kendall, PJ Liguori, Louise Pentland and his sweet, shy and caring boyfriend, Dan Howell.

Dan wasn’t the most…worst person in the world, per say. He was quite innocent and only talked about the internet and kittens most of the time. He wore flower crowns a lot but only took them off when he was on a mission with Phil and the rest of his group. He wore bright pastel colours and his only favourite non-pastel colour was black, which was lucky, considering that’s what he had to wear most of the time during missions. Phil loved Dan no matter what his personality consisted of. Dan was absolutely perfect in every way possible in Phil’s eyes. From his soft, brown hair; to his dull brown, chocolate eyes; to his pretty tan skin; all the way down to his beautiful waist line that Phil ever so loved tracing his blunt fingernails over.

Dan was always one to blush. He loved Phil just as much in return. He loved each and every tattoo that covered Phil’s pale skin; to his bright, ocean blue eyes; to the piercings marked on his body; all the way down to his perfect v-line, in which Dan would always try to get his hands on.

Dan was Phil’s partner in crime. Chris, PJ and Louise were Phil’s main team as they got up to no good. Tonight was an especially important night. Phil received a certain mission from his manager explaining they needed to retrieve a few documents from a successful building out in the city so that they are able to obtain cash.

Phil agreed it was quite an easy job to do so he called up his group to meet him at their secret location. Dan was stood at Phil’s side with his arms wrapped around his waist, slightly listening in on the phone call Phil was having with the manager. Phil swiftly dropped his phone on the table next to him when his phone call was up and turned around in Dan’s arms. He put two fingers gently under his chin so Dan’s brown eyes were looking into blue.

“Why do you have to be so distracting, bear?” Phil whispered, his fingers crawling on Dan’s skin away from his chin and down towards his neck.

Dan giggled softly as Phil took his other hand and readjusted Dan’s pastel yellow flower crown on his head.

“I don’t know…” Dan replied, his cheeks blushing a light shade of pink as Phil leant in a small bit to capture Dan’s lips with his own.

Dan responded to the kiss almost instantaneously, his arms wrapping themselves around Phil’s neck. His light pastel blue jumper rubbed up against Phil’s slightly ripped grey singlet as Phil deepened the kiss a little. Dan squeaked at the sudden movement but let Phil in, nonetheless.

Dan’s favourite part about kissing Phil was his snakebites. Dan enjoyed nipping at them and grazing his tongue across them. They were quite fun to play with if Dan was being honest.

Phil’s hands found their way to Dan’s waist but pulled away almost immediately after the discovery. Dan whined at the loss of friction as he removed his hands from around Phil’s neck to his chest.

“That'll have to continue later on, Dan. We’ve got crime to do,” Phil winked.

Dan shook his head but pulled away from Phil completely and headed towards his room to change. Phil always made crime missions sound worse than they actually were.  
Sure, there were a few where there was shooting involved, but it was never a very serious matter. Bulletproof clothing was worn, weapons were on them at all times and Phil was always protecting Dan whenever he could.

Dan sighed happily as he found his black clothing on one side of his wardrobe. He grabbed them off the coat hanger and slipped off his pastel jumper and dark blue jeans. He stood in front of the mirror as he slipped the black shirt on perfectly. Dan jumped a little in surprise when he saw Phil’s reflection through the mirror, leaning up against Dan’s doorframe.

“Looking extra hot today, bear,” Phil’s voice lowered, his lips twitching into half a smirk.

Dan blushed as he turned around and sat on his bed, slipping on his shoes whilst staring up at Phil every few seconds.

“Shouldn’t you go get ready?” Dan asked softly, his eyes scanning Phil’s clothing.

“I’m already good, silly. Bulletproof vests are being worn today,” Phil responded, his expression changing into an excited one.

Dan’s face dropped at the words. Is he going to use his gun today? Dan was always one to be scared whenever his bulletproof vest came into gear. He worried something would happen to it. Maybe it would break, maybe it wasn’t strong enough, maybe they would shoot at his head instead of his chest and he would die.

Phil saw Dan’s worried expression and immediately sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders and burying his face in Dan’s brown hair.

“Don’t worry, Dan. I’m not letting you have a big part in this mission. You’ll have a much smaller job to do and you won’t be doing hardly any shooting. I know how you are and I would never let anybody hurt you, do you understand me?” Phil said in a stern but soft voice.

Phil’s voice was filled with so much kindness and sweetness than Dan’s heart almost melted at the sound. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

He grabbed Phil’s hand and made them stand up, dragging them both out of Dan’s bedroom. Dan was eager to do this, especially if Phil was by his side most of the time.  
Phil intertwined his fingers with Dan’s and Dan blushed at the contact. They both arrived outside on their driveway, not before locking the front door first, getting into Phil’s black Maybach sports car and buckled themselves in. Dan began staring out the window as if he were in his own movie. The scenery passed by him with such ease and Dan sighed at the beauty of it all.

Phil heard Dan from next to him and smiled fondly at the sound. His eyes didn’t leave the road, but his mind was occupied with images of Dan.

~

The two boys arrived at their location not too long later and saw 2 vehicles outside the building already. Chris and PJ took a car together whilst Louise rode alone.

Phil locked the car doors with his keys when they both began heading towards the front doors. Dan held onto Phil’s hand tightly as they passed by multiple guards around the area.

The room they were meant to be in wasn’t too far away. They turned two rights and a left before making their way down a relatively long hallway. The door at the end opened up and revealed a bunch of notes and documents on a long wooden table with Chris, PJ and Louise sitting around it. On the wall at the front of the room was a projector displaying a map of where they needed to be.

“Phil! Finally, you’re here. We have to get started,” PJ exclaimed, showing a document to Phil; one of which Dan didn’t understand.

Phil’s eyes studied the paper before letting go of Dan’s hand and walking up to the projector displaying their mission.

Dan quietly sat down next to Louise and she politely smiled at him, Dan giving one in return. Dan was closest to Louise in the entire group, except for Phil, of course. They got along well and exchanged strategies. Phil trusted Louise to look after Dan during a mission if he himself wasn’t around and Louise always did her job correctly.

Phil began explaining the plan in full detail. Dan listened carefully, not wanting to mess this up in any way. He would hate to disappoint his boyfriend like that. Chris and PJ nodded every few minutes as they wrote down a few notes from what Phil was saying. Louise was texting their manager a few details while Dan was slumped in his seat listening to his boyfriend talk.

It was almost 10 minutes later before the plan was set into action. A fully painted black van was awaiting them out back for their escape vehicle in the end. The group made their way to its location and climbed inside, making sure everything was inside. Chris handed out everyone’s bulletproof vests and Dan took his with a shaky hand. He kept repeating Phil’s words in his head from this morning. Phil would protect him. He wasn’t given a very big job, anyway. Dan will be fine.

~

“Does everyone know what they’re doing?” Phil asked in a stern voice. He was determined to make this mission as successful as it could be, and he didn’t want anyone to do something wrong.

Everyone nodded. Phil quickly explained the whole thing again in a short paragraph.

“So Chris, you’re staying guard out here with PJ and keeping this ear device to tell us if anyone’s arriving and or departing from the building. Louise, you’ll be on guard with Dan outside the door where I will be collecting the documents and hacking into the software they have stored on the computers. Have your guns armed at all times during this. As for the ending when the documents are retrieved, we’ll be heading down the backway, down to the van and back to the secret location. Chris and PJ, I’ll contact you so you can get the van ready in case Louise, Dan and I run into any trouble,” he explained.

Dan scurried towards Phil and latched himself onto his arm. Phil smiled lovingly down at Dan and kissed the top of his head, taking in Dan’s scent for a second.  
Phil tossed the ear pieces to PJ and Chris as they began putting them into place. Louise was double checking to make sure her small pistol was loaded and ready to go. She looked at Dan and for a split second, smiled at him before taking his own pistol out of his front pocket and checking his, too.

Dan looked up into Phil’s beautiful blue eyes and Phil stared back down into Dan’s brown ones. Dan nuzzled his face into Phil’s neck and Phil softly moved his hand up and down Dan’s waist, comforting him. Dan smiled and giggled into Phil’s neck, causing a few small vibrations to bounce off the pale skin.

“Okay, Phil, we’re good. You guys better get going,” Chris said, causing Phil to shimmy out of his fantasy world.

He groaned and slightly shook his arm, making Dan detach himself.

Phil, Louise and Dan made their way into the building through a large vent at the back of the building. The small space was just enough for all three of them to fit in. Louise was on lookout most of the time during their journey towards the room in which their documents lay.

It didn’t take as long as Dan thought to arrive at the particular room. The large hallway it was in was extremely open but no one was to be seen at the moment.

Phil easily picked the lock and pushed the door wide open. He left it open in case Louise or Dan needed to warn him about any sort of danger. Dan was beginning to sweat a little. His left hand held the pistol against his hip as he looked over at Louise. She was staring intently down the hallway, making sure no one came down. Luckily, there were a few boxes lying around the hallway to hide behind in case a shooting started. It seemed the boxes were filled with old documents, including magazines and ripped drawings and photographs.

‘What a strange building…’ Dan thought to himself.

All of a sudden, a loud ‘BANG’ rang through his ears as he saw a sharp object rush past the front of his face and plunging into the wall beside him. Dan jumped back in great fear as his skull hit the back of the wall. His back slid down the wall and the gun fell from his hand. Dan’s mouth hung open wide as he tried to process what had just happened. Dan almost got shot….Dan almost got shot.

“Oh my God, Dan!” Louise’s voice rang through the air but there was no time before another gun shot was heard rushing through the air.

Dan’s blood ran cold but also boiled inside his body. The rush of almost getting shot by a bullet to the head scared the life out of him. His fingers were shaking as he held his head in his hands. His knees were up to his chest and his eyes were blankly staring forward. Louise managed to kick one of the old boxes in front of Dan so no one could freely shoot at him. Louise was managing quite well on her own, then Phil came out of the small room.

“Oh my fucking God! Dan, are you okay?!” Phil’s voice was filled with pure worry. He dropped down to Dan’s level and pushed back his fringe, which was drenched in sweat. The sound of gun shots was to be heard everywhere. There was no other sound being displayed.

“Dan, oh my God. You’re going to be okay, bear. You’re going to be okay. I’m here, sweetie,” Phil’s voice was soft in Dan’s ear.

Dan lifted his head to stare into Phil’s eyes. He immediately felt a lot calmer but also a little worried. Was Phil not even remotely mad at Dan for mucking up and not helping Louise?

“Just hang in there for a second, baby, okay?” Phil said before standing up and beginning to aim at a few of the swat men who had entered the building.

Dan felt the tears beginning to pour from his eyes and down his tanned cheeks. Dan never cried during a mission. He didn’t know if he was crying at the gun shots or the fact that he may have disappointed his boyfriend.

“What do you fucking MEAN you lost the goddamn keys, Chris?!” Phil’s voice was angry as he yelled into the ear piece.

It was silent for a few seconds except for the very few gunshots being heard before Phil sighed angrily.

“I gave you one fucking job and you screw it up. Get PJ and find those fucking keys, Chris! Louise, Dan and I will be done there soon and if the van isn’t there by the time we get there, I’m going to be real fucking pissed!” Phil screamed.

Dan winced at Phil’s voice. He hasn’t raised his voice like that in a long time. Hearing Phil swear was something Dan definitely did not hear every day. Phil was an innocent, adorable sweetheart towards Dan. It was only in missions that he had his game face on.

To Dan’s surprise, Phil was kneeled down on the floor in front of him and had his hands on Dan’s knees.

“Dan, baby, are you okay now? We need to get out of here. Can you stand for me, beautiful?” Phil spoke sweetly, one of his hands outstretched towards Dan.

Dan nodded slowly and took Phil’s hand into his own, instantly entangling their fingers in one another. Phil stood both of them up and Dan could perfectly hear the security alarm loud and clear.

“We seriously need to go. Are you okay now, Dan? That was quite a scare,” Louise said, patting Dan softly on the back.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I guess my life kinda just flashed before my eyes for a split second,” Dan replied, ruffling his own hair up with his hand which wasn’t occupied with Phil’s.

Phil let go of Dan’s hand and instead wrapped it around Dan’s waist protectively. The three of them made their way downstairs and out the backway. Louise led the way and made sure to use her gun if absolutely necessary.

Outside, they were met with no van and no Chris and PJ.

“Oh my fucking God, where are those two idiots?” Phil spat in disgust.

“Please don’t swear, Philly…” Dan murmured, the nickname rolling off his tongue as he smiled.

“Sorry, babe. I won’t swear,” Phil responded, leaning over and placing a sweet peck on Dan’s cheek, causing Dan’s face to heat up.

A few seconds later, a large black van came rushing around the corner and towards where Phil, Louise and Dan were standing on the concrete path. Every swat car and possibly policemen were out front but the three of them quickly jumped in the back of the vehicle as PJ, their driver, drove off down the opposite way.

“Where the fu—um...what took you two so long?” Phil corrected himself before swearing, remembering Dan’s request from earlier.

“I told you, I couldn’t find the keys! We looked everywhere and then we found them right before you most likely had already made your way outside,” Chris explained.

“Don’t you dare do that again. Do you know what that could’ve cost us? Dan almost lost his frigging life today! I’ve had enough for one day. Just step on it, PJ,” Phil cried angrily, slumping back in his seat and pulling Dan closer to him.

Dan cuddled up into Phil’s side, his arms wrapping around Phil’s waist. Phil rested one of his arms on Dan’s hip as Dan nuzzled his nose into Phil’s neck. Phil sighed and lay his head on top of Dan’s. His eyes averted themselves towards Louise, who was removing her bulletproof vest. She dropped her gun in the chest underneath her seat and looked up at Phil. Phil nodded and grabbed his gun, including Dan’s and passed them to her. She carefully put them away and turned her attention back to the couple curled up on their seats.  
Louise sighed before staring out the window and blocking out everything around her.

~skip to going home after the last meeting~

Phil parked in his and Dan’s driveway and hurriedly unbuckled himself and jumped out the car. He ran around to Dan’s side of the car and opened the door for him, which Dan blushed at and thanked him. Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and shut the car door for him as they walked up to their front door.

Phil unlocked it with ease and stepped inside, shutting the door behind them.

“Phil?” Dan said quietly.

“Yes, bear?” Phil turned around to face Dan. He pulled Dan close to him by his hand so their chests were touching.

“I, um…can I ask you something?” Dan asked in a soft tone. He looked up at Phil through his lashes and saw Phil smiling at him.

“Of course, you can sweetie. Talk to me,” Phil said in a low voice.

Phil slowly backed both of them up into the nearest wall so Dan was trapped. But Dan didn’t mind. He felt protected by Phil.

“H-How come you didn’t get mad at me today…? I didn’t do anything because I got scared by a stupid bullet that didn’t even hit me,” Dan sighed, feeling like he wanted to cry again.

“Oh, Dan. Please don’t say that. It doesn’t matter if that bullet didn’t hit you. It was pretty darn close, wasn’t it? I would’ve been devastated if that bullet made contact with your skin. But I’m extremely lucky it didn’t,” Phil explained, his breath hot against Dan’s ear.

Dan let out a shaky breath at the feeling. He felt a chill run up his spine as Phil continued.

“And why would I be mad at you? I don’t care if you didn’t do anything on this mission. You’re the most precious thing in the whole entire world to me, Dan. I couldn’t live without you and even though you didn’t do anything, you have a valuable reason. I could never be mad at you. You’re too adorable and special to me to get mad at,” Phil finished.

“I don’t deserve you…” Dan breathed, his brown eyes boring into Phil’s bright blue ones.

“That’s the opposite if anything,” Phil giggled, before fluttering his eyelids close and leaning in towards Dan’s pink, plump lips.

Dan closed the gap and sealed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Dan’s arms found their way around Phil’s neck and Phil’s were already occupied around Dan’s waist.

One of Dan’s hands tangled themselves within Phil’s ebony coloured hair whilst Phil’s fingers crawled down Dan’s hips and towards his inner thigh.

Dan let out a small moan from the back of his throat and gripped onto Phil’s hair tighter.

Phil pulled away a small bit from Dan’s lips, but not enough so that their lips were no longer touching.

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom…? I don’t think this is the best area in the house,” Phil chuckled, making Dan roll his eyes playfully and shove Phil backwards softly.  
Phil swiftly snaked their way under Dan’s legs and lower back. Dan giggled and squealed slightly at the sudden lift away from the ground and held onto Phil’s shoulders for support.

“You’re such a twat,” Dan said, leaning upwards to place a small kiss on Phil’s neck.

“I love you,” Phil replied, completely unrelatable to what Dan said.

Dan rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

“I love you, too, Phil,” Dan blushed, looking downwards at his chest.

Phil reached their shared bedroom and to their surprise, the door was left open. Phil set Dan on his feet inside the bedroom before he shut the door behind them. Locking it, just in case, might I add…

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated ^.^


End file.
